Spatial audio signals are being used in greater frequency to produce a more immersive audio experience. A stereo or multi-channel output can be generated by a listening apparatus such as headphones, headset, multi-channel loudspeaker arrangement.
Furthermore communication between devices or apparatus has enabled multi-device audio capture, where an audio signal output is generated from the output of more than one microphone on more than one device. Typically in multi-device audio capture, one device works as main (or host) device which captures spatial audio (and in some situations video) while at least one other (or remote) device or accessory work as remote auxiliary microphones.
There are many situations where multi-device audio capture is beneficial. For example environments where background/ambient noise level is high as it may be possible to capture audio signals nearer the desired audio source or sources. For example a person located away from the master or host device who is talking can by using a remote microphone capture or record the voice with much better quality than the host or master device located further away. The remote device can then pass the recorded audio which can be used in whatever way required, for example presenting to the user of the host device, storing on the host device, transmitting to a further device to be used etc.